Housewarming
by Forgoodandproper
Summary: They were married and then he was taken, but oh how joyous (and steamy) their reunion was after he was released from prison and they moved into the cottage. Anna and Bates get to know each other and various rooms of their new home...
1. Housewarming part 1

**_A/N: _**_So this has been in the works for far too long, but it was prompted to me on tumblr by a-lady-to-me after commenting on the clip of Anna and John from their wedding night. Thanks to my lovely pal downtonluvr for her time and encouragement on this. No plot really, pretty much just smut, because why not?_

**_Disclaimer: _**_ I don't own anything from DA, if I did this is probably what the show would consist of like 80% of the time._****

* * *

**HOUSEWARMING: THE GARDEN**

Mrs. Anna Bates was quite proud of the spread of food she had laid out in front of her on the table. Granted, most of the work had been done by Mrs. Patmore as a sort of a housewarming gift basket, but she had, nonetheless, baked the jam tart all on her own. And she was quite proud of it. Her pride in this small treat was amplified by the fact that it was the first thing she had really baked, or cooked at all even, in their new home. She had made kettles for tea and a few bits of toast here and there when they needed a break from their labors in making the cottage livable, but that didn't really count she felt. No, this was a first. The first of many for them today. Today was their last day of moving in, thusly making it their first day of actually living in their own home. Their own home. The thought filled Anna with more contentment and warmth than the stove she was standing next to. She wrapped her arms around herself and took in the delicious smell of the tart, even if it was mixed with the scent of fresh paint that still lingered. She took another glance at the table making sure everything was set just so; the plate of sandwiches from Mrs. Patmore, a few assorted cheeses and pieces of fruit, and her jam tart. It all looked delicious but Anna felt as if the sight was lacking something. Then she thought of it. The table needed flowers. It seemed silly, but when she had spent many nights dreaming of the simple domesticities she and Mr Bates, John, she corrected herself, would have once they had their home, once he was free, she always saw fresh flowers in a small vase on the table between them as they ate their meals. Just a simple bouquet, but so fresh and alive reflecting their life that was just beginning.

They didn't have a proper vase, another thing to add to their list of eventuals, so Anna grabbed a glass, filled it with some water and set it on the table on her way to the back door which led to the small garden behind their home. This garden was one of the many things she was looking forward to in this new start. Anna only hoped their work at the Abbey allowed them the time to tend it properly. She wanted to grow flowers, but also a few vegetables if they could manage it. She didn't know much about gardening but she was ready and willing to learn.

As Anna approached the garden door she saw John's cane leaning against the wall and she frowned. She didn't want to fret over such things, she knew he disliked it when she did, but she couldn't help her concern. She knew he was out chopping wood for their fires, and as such wouldn't be able to manage the carrying and his stick at the same time, but the uneven ground out back would give him bother; not that he would let on. She opened the door ready to scold him.

"John, you..." the words escaped her as her mind went blank when she saw him. He was standing so tall and broad in their small yard. She watched as his muscles rippled with the fluid motion of his axe swing. He wasn't wearing a proper shirt, only his undershirt as he didn't want to risk ruining one during his labors. Because of this, his arms were bare to the world and she could see the sheen of sweat lingering over them. The sudden clenching of parts low in her caused a choked groan to escape her. Her eyes fluttered shut as her body enjoyed what it was feeling. She let the sensation ripple through her...

"Anna? Anna, love?" His deep silky voice cut through her moment of reverie, forcing her to look at him with a wide eyed yet blank expression. "Was there something you wanted?"

His smile did nothing to stop the heat that was building. In fact, his voice, his smile, the way his eyes were so intent upon her...she felt herself go completely weak in the knees as a powerful shudder of pure want and even need coursed through her veins. She began to walk towards him, the ground soft under her feet, but she felt like a mere ghost of herself; completely out of control of her own actions. She could almost hear a faint echo in her brain telling her to snap out of this trance but the ache to touch him at that moment was far too strong. She had to yield to it. His gaze was still burning into her and she felt it all over, but his face betrayed a look of concern.

"Anna." He tried again sternly to get her to speak when she had come to a stop directly in front of him. He was surprised when she reached up and put her finger to his lips, effectively shushing him. She just stood there, so small in his great presence staring at him. He could feel her eyes traveling from his face to his torso and lower and he became slightly self-conscious but heated under her scrutiny.

She lifted her arms simultaneously and placed her palms near his wrists, simply resting them there for a moment. The texture of his coarse hairs slick with sweat made her bite down on her lower lip while clenching her thighs.

John was already focusing on her mouth and when he caught the faintest glimpse of her tongue drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth, his breath hitched. He couldn't help the sensual smile that crawled onto his face, no more than he could help the sudden rush of heated blood to his now awakened member. He felt himself twitch under her touch. And he loved it. It took so little from her to make him feel this way. So full of desire and wanting. So utterly alive. His wife. His Anna.

Anna's hands had been making their way north up his arms in a slow journey. She was applying the slightest of pressure from her fingertips wanting to feel every hair, every drop of sweat, every muscle and tendon she could come across. When she came to the peaks of his shoulders she slid her hands down towards his back for just a second before bringing them back to his chest. She could feel how the cloth of his shirt was damp and sticking to him. She brought a hand back up and hooked a finger in the loose neck of the shirt. The back of her finger grazing his neck and the thick patch of chest hairs that had entranced her since their wedding night so many months ago. She felt his chest vibrate with a moan so low her ears could barely register the sound and it pleased her. Fingers splayed, she pressed her palms into his chest, square on his pectorals, feeling his heart quickening with each passing second. Turning her hands so that her fingers began to curve around his ribs she very slowly moved lower, purposefully digging her nails into his sides, just ever so slightly. The whisper of her name that was moaned from deep in his throat was an exhilarating sound and brought on a strong pulsing from between her thighs. More determined than ever she reached the point where his shirt tucked neatly into his trousers. Much like with the neckline of his shirt she slipped a couple of fingers down into his waistband and began to lift the shirt out and up. When her fair knuckles grazed his abdomen the intake of his breath was audible. She quickly began to lift the shirt up.

"Anna! What are you..." His tone was protesting but he lifted his arms all the same and his voice was muffled and then lost as the shirt came over his head. He glanced around the garden concerned for a moment but felt the shade from the trees in the small yard were also providing them privacy, and the thoughts he had about his wife in this moment were made all the more exhilarating knowing they were outside the private walls of their cottage home.

She stood there for a moment holding the shirt in her hands just taking in all of his wide, muscular breadth, then letting his shirt fall to the ground. He reached his arms out for her then, but she grabbed his thick wrists with her small hands. She closed the small gap between them, pushing his arms back down to his sides and not letting go. She looked up at him then, catching his lust-darkened eyes for a mere second before closing her eyes and leaning forward.

"Anna, I'm all sweaty..." He attempted to raise his arms to hold her again but she was adamant. He could feel her breath washing over him in warm waves and then he felt her lips. Feather light they pressed to his sternum. She parted her lips and eased her tongue out until she tasted him. Salt from his labors mixed with the spice that was purely him greeted her and the flavors were intensely erotic. She couldn't think straight. She had never experienced this level of lust and need in her life. Even the desperation on their wedding night couldn't match what she was feeling at this moment. Then she had been too nervous, too anxious to please him. That night had been all about a gentle sort of love. There was love in this too, but in this moment it was secondary to feelings of lust she never knew herself capable of. It made her feel wanton and naughty but it felt so right, she knew this couldn't be wrong. They were husband and wife and they had been forced apart just days after pledging their lives to each other. This was their time now, finally. And they had a lot of it to make up for.

She let go of his wrists as her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close to her. His hands went immediately to her waist but didn't stop until he had a firm grasp on her bottom meeting her halfway pressing his growing arousal into her.

"John…" she purred, but he didn't waste breath with an answer before fervently catching her mouth with his. There was no hesitation. No need for one to tease the mouth open of the other. Their tongues met immediately; their groans turning into a mutual greeting. His hands gripped tighter before clutching her thighs effectively lifting her legs up and around his waist.

Her lips kissed every inch of his face until he bowed his head to nip strongly on the slope of her neck where it met her slender shoulder. She exclaimed loudly at the pressure and the slightest bit of exquisite pain she felt. It was sure to leave a mark; the thought of which only intensified her desire. She could feel him hard against her center causing her to writhe against him subconsciously. He leaned his head back as the feeling of her hips moving against him caused him to lose himself. She seized the opportunity taking his cheeks in her hands and holding his neck out for her to do with as she pleased. And what pleased her was to lick up every last drop of sweat he had worked up.

He lowered the two of them to the ground, laying on his back so she was now sitting on him astride. She continued to roll her hips back and forth feeling him growing hotter and harder with every motion. His hands rushed to find the hems of her skirt pulling them up until he could feel her bare thigh under his hand. While his left hand grasped her breast through her dress his right was seeking the warmth he was feeling radiating from under her skirts. He smiled at her pout when his hand left her breast until she registered what he was seeking.

"Oh yes…please…please John…" She clutched at his shoulders lowering her chest to his before turning to pull him on top of her, the tickle of the grass against her neck only added another level of delight.

He leaned back on his knees so he was now straddling her. He made sure he wasn't on her skirts so he could pull them up. A heavy desire-laden laugh escaped him as he watched her hands scramble to hike up her skirts even before his own could. Their lips crashed together as his hand slid closer to her core. When his hand met the wet heat he was searching for he didn't breach her immediately. Instead, he placed the whole of his palm over her, the gesture almost calming, causing the both of them to slow the heated race they found themselves in. The heat he found there was incredible; it seemed to cause a bolt of raw energy to soar through his palm and into his very soul. He placed his left hand over her breast to feel her heart as he slowly and softly began to massage her. She writhed immediately under his touch, but he only smiled and continued with his slow ministrations. After a moment, she calmed under his touch and he felt her thighs relax beneath him.

When she seemed to be becoming a little too lulled, he saw his opportunity. He let his middle finger slip into her and chuckled when her eyes shot open and he felt those lovely muscles tense up inside her. That tension was what his dreams were made of. Knowing that he was the one she chose to bring her such feelings; that she gave all of her love and trust to him and bared herself to only him in this way was the greatest gift. And it was his responsibility to return the favor to the best of his ability.

With that thought he dipped his finger just slightly into her to gather some of her sweet nectar and brought it up to the flushed button at her core and continued his massaging. She cried out immediately, then promptly bit her lip to stifle herself. He leaned down over her, never stopping his motions to capture her groans in an open mouth kiss.

Her return of his kiss was demanding and greedy. She sucked on his tongue like he was water and she was dying of thirst. Her need for him was making it hard for him to make this a slow-burning pleasure for her, but she certainly didn't seem to be protesting, so he moved faster and pressed harder into her. He slipped two fingers past her tensing muscles curling them against her insides. She was writhing, thrusting her hips up one moment then grinding them into the ground the next. He timed the moving of his hand in and out to match the rhythm of her hips, her movements sometimes causing him to slide out of her and back up to her bundle of nerves. He would focus on that spot then bringing her close to the brink and then sliding back into her to draw out her pleasure. Her breath was coming in heaving gasps and she was begging for him to release her from the heavenly torture of climbing and descending. John smiled as he closed his eyes, wanting to fill his brain with her guttural moans and the slick tight feeling of her around his seeking fingers. He could feel his own desire straining against the fabric of his pants becoming ever tighter, uncomfortable even, but like with everything in this moment the increase in pressure simply felt amazing, heavenly, perfect.

Her hips were beginning to flail erratically bringing him back down to earth and the task at hand so-to-speak. He brought his left arm down to her hip to steady her leaning down to press his chest into hers. He kissed her, before trailing his lips to her ear. Between nips and licks he whispered to her. He spoke of love and how amazing she felt. How seeing her glow in these moments made him the happiest man alive.

If she had been asked, she wouldn't have been able to repeat the things he said to her in that moment, all she knew was his hand inside of her, his lips and breath against her neck was all too much and his words sent her soaring. She was seeing stars and was sure her body had taken flight. She was trying to form words but all that escaped her lips were purrs and incoherent whimpers. She was so close and he could feel her thighs beginning to tremble and her muscles contracting; he withdrew from her and worked her bud with renewed fervor. When her climax came it was so strong that she bucked so entirely, he nearly fell off of her trying to avoid her head knocking square into his. He laughed as he moved off of her and lay on his side next to her. She immediately felt his absence and without even opening her eyes she flung herself against him clutching his shoulders. Her mouth sought his out, but her kisses were sloppy and misplaced by her gasps.

He held her close to him as he rolled to his back depositing her against his chest, running his hands up and down her ribs helping her to fall slowly and carefully back to earth. "Well, Mrs. Bates…I take it you enjoy our little garden?" He nuzzled against her hair, his accomplished smile still spread wide across his face.

"Hmm? I…oh god yes…I…oh…Oh my god! John, I nearly forgot where we are!" She sat up like a shot pulling her skirts over her knees and her knees up to her chest. Frantically, she looked around and calmed at the realization that the few trees and vine covered fence that divided their small yard from their neighbors probably provided them privacy during this impulsive bout of passion. She smacked him as he just laughed at her sudden modesty.

"Nearly forgot love? You seemed rather lost there for a few moments at least, if I do say so myself." The crinkles at the corners of his eyes were pronounced as the mischievous glint made his irises darken from hazel to green. Even in her flushed state she still managed to blush from head to toe. And when he reached up to tuck an errant lock behind her ear she leaned into his palm and fell helplessly against his chest. "You are so beautiful." Her only response was to nudge her head closer under his chin and draw lazy circles in the hairs of his bare chest. "I want to hold you here, just like this, for every moment of every day." He pressed a kiss to her hair as he held her tight.

She sighed into his chest and fought off a bout of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She looked at him then, taking his stubbly cheek in her hand drawing his lips to hers. "Just try to let me go…" the words slipped from her lips directly onto his as she kissed him, slowly, languidly, lovingly.

In their blissful state they didn't see the clouds gathering and suddenly the heavens opened and a light rain began to fall. She started to get up but he pulled her back to him. "John! It's starting to rain! We need to get inside!"

"And I said I wanted to hold you just so, forever." He said very matter of factly with a smile. She laughed against his cheek and ran her hand through his dampening hair.

"Come along, Mister Bates," she said with a kiss, deepening it so he would be distracted for a moment as she slid her hand between them, cupping him firmly through his trousers. "I have no intention of leaving your arms any time soon."

**THE BEDROOM:**

They lingered out in the rain a few moments longer as John enjoyed his wife's ministrations against his straining arousal. The rain was soaking them through, though neither could find it in themselves to care or even take notice while in the throes of such heated passion. Eventually, Anna managed to pull herself away from her husband's embrace just long enough to take him by the hand and lead him back into the cottage. He gently pushed her against the door as soon as it closed and plundered her mouth while his hands greedily grasped her breasts, the rain causing her thin cotton dress to cling to the small peaks and he could feel her taut nipples through the cloth. He swiftly took the right one into his mouth biting her softly through her dress.

The sound the action elicited from her mouth nearly made him come undone then and there; he had never heard such a low animalistic groan from her and his knees became weak with need. They continued up the stairs towards their bedroom leaving a trail of rain drenched clothes along the way. Buttons were flung from her dress and in his eager state, seeing how she had forgone her corset for the day, he managed to snap the thin strap of her chemise. The spell was broken as he stepped back from her, with a look of surprise and apprehension that she might scold him or be mad. And she wanted to be for the shortest of moments before beholding his bashful eyes at which she laughed. She took his face in her small palms and kissed his panic away. As the kiss deepened and his hands continued their hungry exploration of her breasts, the need to feel his skin upon hers, her insistent craving for his rough palms to scratch heavenly across her body became too much.

"Oh sod it!" She exclaimed against his panting mouth as she grabbed the one strap keeping her chemise up and gave it a strong tug causing it to break and collapsing the final barrier between her aching bare body and her husband's very adept hands. She felt his moan vibrate in his chest as she tangled her fingers through the hairs she found there, leaving nail marks as she went all the while pressing him into the wall outside their room. It was all too much for John Bates, he needed his wife now. He grabbed her wrists in his strong but gentle hands, bending to nip at her neck as he slid one arm down under her backside where he was able to hoist her up nearly over his shoulder. Her laughter echoed in the hall.

He loved to make her laugh in these heated moments as her laughter was unlike any other sound she ever made. And it was certainly one that only he was privy to. For the world her laugh was light and high pitched, a bird's song if ever there was one. But here and now it was a heavy sound, deep, throaty, and completely awash in desire. The echo of it in his ears as well as the breath of it on his neck caused him to shudder from head to toe. He made haste for the bed, lightly dropping her onto it. He stood back to admire her form. Never was there a sight more beautiful than his wife before him, bared fully to him, her rain soaked hair causing dark gold tendrils to stick in waves to her neck and shoulders. He noticed a shudder take over her body.

"Oh Anna, you're shivering!" He turned quickly to find a flannel to help dry her off but the search was cut short by Anna's laugh. He turned to see her now, kneeling on the bed, arms reaching out for him.

"Come here you silly beggar. I wasn't exactly shivering from the cold and even if I were I think we can come up with a better way to get ourselves warmed than a bit of flannel...don't you think?"

Indeed the heat from her gaze was enough to boil his already simmering blood. He growled behind his smile and lunged for her, taking her down to her back as he settled half on her and half to her side. He propped himself up on one arm while the other let his fingertips skim from her breasts to her thighs. She could feel his need for her against her thigh and found herself growing impatient for him to join them. She bit down on her lip as the feeling of embarrassment welled up inside her. What would he think of her if he knew just how keen her desire for him was?

Since his return she had been the one to initiate most of their intimacies as he still seemed trepidatious about being with her. Indeed their cottage would have been finished sooner had her desire for her husband not gotten in the way of many of the tasks they set themselves to the last two weeks. Many times she would find herself stalled in a chore by just the sight of him. He was so free and relaxed working away and she was drawn to him every time; stopping his work by placing her lips on his and putting his hands on her body. It was so endearing to see the bit of surprise in his eyes when she did such things, though also a bit frustrating as well. How many times must she prove her desire for him? As many times at it would take she resolved. At least the acts of such proof were delectable and exhilarating for them both.

He was always so slow and gentle with her and she appreciated it, though his nervousness made her laugh. He was the experienced one in such matters, not her; yet she was the one who always pressed for him to go farther, faster, harder. Her eagerness would soon put him at ease and he would acquiesce to her demands. And he didn't seem to mind one bit. She smiled then. Perhaps she should be more demure in her desires but when it all felt so right and so insanely good and they were both willing and as in love as they were, nothing between them could be wrong.

She felt her nipples tighten when his hand grazed the inside of her thigh. He was edging near her center where she could feel her own wetness collecting so she knew he could feel it as well. In fact, he let out a moan when his fingers became damp without even entering her. She watched in surprise as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, first sticking his tongue out to taste the trace of her before fully sucking on his own finger to get every last drop. The action a catalyst for both of them, bringing back the urgency they had experienced earlier in the garden.

Her hand sought out his manhood and he bucked against her instinctively as she stroked him. Softly, tentatively at first, before firming her grasp and increasing the speed at which she moved from base to tip. He had rarely let her explore his body in this manner for more than a minute or two at a time, always seeing to her needs and bringing her to the heights of pleasure numerous times before joining her in the heavens. But she adored taking him in her hands. Feeling how he seemed to somehow grow larger and hotter with every stroke was a fascination to her. And the sight of him so unguarded, head thrown back, hair all mussed with that one adorable lock that never seemed to stay in place falling against his sweaty forehead; she relished the view and dreamt of it at night. She knew he didn't believe her, but he was truly the most handsome man she had ever seen. And he was hers, for all time.

With renewed fervor she increased both the speed and pressure she applied to him, every groan spurring her on telling her she was giving him what he wanted, what he liked. She moved her hand down slowly never loosening her grip until she found the weight she was looking for. She was exploring him as much for her own curiosity as well as for his pleasure, therefore she wasn't missing an inch of him. She massaged, stroked and squeezed, giggling when he let out a yelp in surprise, but didn't stop when he didn't protest her actions. With one more squeeze she resumed stroking his arousal. Fast at first then slowly. Tightening her grasp then loosening. When she felt those first beads of moisture collecting at the tip, she slowed and used her thumb to massage small circles around his head.

"Anna!" He exclaimed as his hips thrust into her encircling palm. "Love, you…" His voice was but a low crackling rumble from deep within. "God, Anna, do you know what you're doing to me?" Her motions upon him had made him forget his determination to bring her to the heights at least once more as he lay helpless against her ministrations. He reached for her again sliding his hand up her thigh pulling her leg towards him slightly opening her to him. He breached her again slowly and gently, drawing lazy circles around her bundle of nerves with his thumb. This mutual and simultaneous exploration of each was something they had never experienced and as their hips began to thrust in a tandem dance, John knew it was time for them to dance as one. "Anna, you...oh god…" He withdrew his hand from her warmth to take her wrist stopping her work upon him. "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up Mrs Bates." John said with a grin as he placed a kiss upon her palm.

"I love to feel you, John. All of you, just like that. I love to see that look on your face. It makes me feel things so deep within. It gives me pleasure just seeing to you." Anna stumbled a bit with her sentiments not knowing quite how to express all that she was feeling, but his smile and sigh told her she needn't say anything at all.

He brought himself up to kneeling and carefully positioned himself between her legs. He ghosted his hands up her legs to her hips before bringing her body down closer to his, letting her thighs rest on his hips. "I know you do, love. And believe me, I enjoy it very much, but these moments should be about you. And your needs…" John slid his hand back over her center massaging her folds as he did before in the garden. "Is this what you need, Anna?"

With pleasure already beginning to ripple through her she incoherently moved her head to indicate both 'yes' and 'no.' He laughed at her pleasure laden confusion while sliding a finger into her making small motions inside of her before sliding back out, then repeating the action. "Is this?" When her answer came in the same contradictory fashion he couldn't help but to pause. When she opened her eyes to the absence of his motions it was her turn to laugh at his confused look.

"Silly beggar." Anna leaned up enough to allow herself to reach for his waist and quickly pulled him towards her so she could feel his arousal right up against her, right where she needed and wanted him to be. Before he could even register his wife's quick actions Anna had grasped him firmly, gave him a few strong strokes then she guided him into her with a thrust of her own hips. An echo of moans was offered up to the heavens at the sensation of them finally joining. She dug her heels into his behind, bringing him deeper within her.

"This is what I want. This is what I need, now John." She caught his gaze with her own offering a small wicked smile. John could only nod his head as he began his rhythm drawing in and out of her, feeling her tense around him with every motion. He leaned down over her trailing his tongue up her body from navel to sternum, before taking a nipple deftly in his mouth. He flicked his tongue around the taut peak before sucking intently.

The feeling of his mouth on her breast as well as his movements inside of her was beyond her comprehension. She grasped at his back before running her hands through his hair. She pulled his attention away from her chest to bring his mouth to hers in a fervent kiss. Their tongues danced rhythmically with the thrusting of their hips. He was bearing down into her as she rose to meet him. Their kisses became shorter as they were both gasping for breath from the exertions of his naked body molding to hers. She kissed his forehead as he focused back on her chest to offer the same attention to her other breast.

He could feel the tremble of her legs beginning to grow as well as the increasing tension of her inner most muscles around him signaling she was climbing close to the edge of bliss. Continuing his strong thrusts he left her breast with a gentle series of kisses that trailed upwards until he met her lips, her tongue seeking out his before his lips were even upon hers. The kiss was deep and urgent; each sucking on the other with determination. He pulled away from her leaning back while his hand returned to her swollen bud. He stroked her then, rolled her between his fingers causing her to scream his name as her climax came to take her. Her hands shot out and grabbed his bottom; her nails digging in. The slight pain mixed with the ecstasy he felt from her clenching tightness around him became too much and with a final few powerful thrusts he joined her in this blissful high, her name falling from his lips in a love-filled whisper over and over again.

He collapsed on top of her dropping kisses on whatever inch of skin his lips could find. They lay together like that for a few moments. The tickle of his chest hair against her breast kept her flushed nipples tight which in turn caused small ripples of pleasure to continue coursing through her. When he made to move off of her she stopped him holding onto him strongly, pulling him even closer. Running her hands through his hair and across his shoulder blades she attempted to speak:

"Don't. Don't leave me yet. This…" Anna cleared her throat as emotions flooded her haze filled mind. "Oh god, John. The way you feel inside me…" She shook her head slightly as a tear slid down her cheek and she moved her hips just slightly feeling him move with her where they were joined. Clarity slowly came back to her and she reached for his cheeks to have him meet her eyes. Lazy and satisfied smiles met with contented sighs. "You were wrong before, Mister Bates. This isn't about me. Or you. It's about us as we are now. One. Joined together forever. I love you John. So…"

He shushed her with a passionate and slow kiss. "I love you, Anna." He whispered against her lips breathlessly. After a few more moments of languid kisses he slid out of her and though she could keenly feel his absence immediately she could also still feel him deep within her. He pulled her against his chest and nuzzled her hair as she ran her hand lightly over his chest. "We are one, Anna. Always."


	2. Housewarming part 2

_**disclaimer: same as chapter 1**_

* * *

**THE KITCHEN, a few weeks later:**

John Bates awoke with a smile on his face. A just weeks ago this occurrence would have been strange and completely foreign to him, but not anymore. Not when he was finally able to fall asleep each night with his beautiful Anna by his side and awake each morning with his arms securely around her being greeted by the sounds of her heavy slumber.

This morning was no exception though the smile did quickly fade from his lips as he felt her absence in their bed before he even opened his eyes. He sat up like a shot and searched the room for her, only to find her not there. The sun hadn't even risen yet so he knew he hadn't overslept. He was confused. She never woke before he did. He had known his wife to not be a morning person long before their marriage, but it wasn't until they had moved into the cottage that he had truly discovered her disdain for having to wake up so early every morning. He couldn't help but to laugh gently at her grumbly nature when he would wake her up in the mornings for work, letting her sleep as long as possible. Though even he had to admit her morning grouchiness seemed to subside more quickly now that he was able to wake her up with a kiss, her smile taking her lips even without a morning cup of tea, a vast improvement over their non-married life at the abbey.

John didn't have to wonder about her whereabouts long as he heard noises coming from the kitchen downstairs. He frowned for a moment wondering what had awoken her so early. This was his normal hour of waking while she could've slept for at least another hour. He stood, gathered his pyjama bottoms from the floor and made his way into the bathroom. She must have heard him moving and he became awash with relief as her light and cheery voice called up to him saying that he should wash up as she was preparing them breakfast. When he looked up from the wash basin to the mirror he found himself to be smiling again and largely like a fool as memories of the night before flooded his brain.

Last night they had made love, which was not out of the ordinary as most of their nights in the weeks of having their own home had ended in such a manner. But what made it unusual, or extraordinary rather, was the nature of their lovemaking. In a word it had been...ravenous. All trepidations had been forcefully shoved aside as they had simply let go of all their inhibitions in a wild and passionate bout between the sheets. Their bodies had moved about each other quickly and nearly forcefully, each taking their pleasure from the other as if their lives depended on it. It was unlike anything they had experienced before.

John felt himself becoming aroused as even eyes open all he could see was Anna in all her naked glory. She had taken him from on top, riding him astride for the first time last night and the muscle memory of how he had lost control of himself seeing her in such a way was quickly creating a just as urgent need for her this morning as last night.

He had never seen her take her pleasure from him so openly so desperately and it pleased him in turn just as immensely. He always tried to keep his mind as focused as he could to prolong their lovemaking as long as possible, making sure she had reached her pleasure more than once. Always fully aware and attentive to her needs far above his own. But last night as she rolled her hips back and forth and grinded on top of him-her pert breasts swaying with her motions, her nails digging in as she gripped his hairy chest for balance-she had actually sought out her own center of pleasure, unashamedly touching herself to find her heaven as she writhed against him. The sight had been too much causing him to go into a near state of paralysis, unable to look away or focus himself and his climax had come before he could even register himself getting so close to that wonderful edge. He had grabbed her hips forcefully and held her down as tight as could be as he released deeper inside her than he had ever been. They had screamed aloud in unison as they climaxed simultaneously. Then as she collapsed onto his chest their laughter echoed in their ears, a nervous release of so much energy. No words were spoken after, just kisses shared as he lazily ran a hand through her hair and she traced circles on his chest, lulling each into a deep slumber.

Until this morning where his body was still rippling with last night. He found himself grateful the water in the basin was thoroughly cooled and he held a flannel against his neck as he tried to control both his breathing and his body. It was of little use, when he closed his eyes to focus he saw her. When he opened them again she was there still, the glow of pleasure he had found on her face last night ever present. He groaned in resignation, though with a smile on his face he was sure was never going to leave. He acquiesced to his body and mind's desperate urge to see and indeed feel his wife so he quickly headed down the stairs to offer her a proper "good morning."

He found her with her back towards him hovering over the stove. He stopped to take in the sight, sighing at her image, barefoot and clad in her robe. As if possessed, as indeed he was, he found himself just a step behind her not even realizing he had taken a step towards her. He slid his arms around her waist and her throaty moan mirrored his as his hand unwittingly slipped inside her robe and brushed her bare skin. "Good morning, Mrs. Bates," he whispered against her neck following his words with open mouthed kisses, tasting her sweet skin. He found her breast in his palm, the weight of it and how she fit so perfectly in his hand was uncanny. She was truly made for him in more ways than one.

Anna smiled wickedly at her husband's touch. She too had been overwhelmed all morning by the events of last night; her thighs still held a slight tremble and her knees were weak. "Oh…good morning John," she purred, leaning her head back and her neck into her husband's warm lips. She pulled her head away from him and turned to catch his lips with her own, her tongue diving into his welcoming mouth.

As they pulled apart to gulp at the oxygen they had just been deliciously deprived of John thought back to the conversation he and Anna had had the night before which had been the spark that ignited their night of wild and passionate love making.

_The day had been a normal one as they walked back to the cottage with Anna's arm secured tightly within the crook of his, her small body leaning into his large frame. John helped her off with her coat and as she helped him out of his she let her hands linger over his chest as she pushed the garment from his broad shoulders. Anna let the coat fall to the floor as she laced her fingers together on the back of his neck and brought his lips down to meet her own. He could feel her smile against his lips and acquiesced immediately when her tongue slid across his lips. As the kiss deepened and she eagerly explored his mouth he felt himself beginning to respond. Anna could feel it too as she pushed her body further into his in acknowledgment. He groaned and pulled away from her as he leaned down and picked his coat up from the floor. Anna frowned at him as he sheepishly smiled holding the coat in front of him to hide his arousal. John cleared his throat and turned away to hang the coat up. He skirted past her heading towards the sitting room asking if she favored a cup of tea. _

"_John Bates," Anna scolded forcing him to turn and face her. He had continually done this the whole course of their marriage, hiding his desire from her. It had been over a month since his release and their move into their own home. At first it had been endearing and even adorable. But as it continued Anna was becoming frustrated that her dear husband didn't feel free to be completely open with her and she was determined to get to the bottom of his reasoning why. She knew him well enough to know how his mind worked against him, self doubt ever looming. If that was the case it would end tonight. John's clasped hands were held in front of him continuing to shield her from his want of her. She shook her head at him as she stepped up to him defiant even as he loomed over her. She reached out taking his wrists uncovering what she realised he saw as his shame. "Why do you hide from me?"_

_John tried to play dumb, uncomfortable with what she was asking. "What do you mean? I don't hide anything from you." _

"_Nothing except your desire for me. Why? I don't hide my want for you." She spoke so simply, squeezing his hands and flashing him her wicked smile. John couldn't help but to smile warmly back at his little wife, but sighed. He cupped her cheek with his hand brushing his thumb across her smooth skin. _

"_No you certainly don't, Mrs. Bates."_

"_Well then?"_

"_Anna…" He stepped away from her hanging his head. "I love you and I still cannot believe that you married me. That somehow you love me enough to want to share your life with me."_

"_Do you doubt my love for you?" She demanded with a tone mixed with anger and worry._

"_No. No of course not." He quickly assured her. "I can't believe it sometimes but I could never doubt it. You've proved it time and time again. But..." His voice wavered. He hadn't expected to ever have this conversation and his years of self loathing were bubbling to the surface. He had to admit to himself that he was afraid of those fears being proven by this very conversation. _

"_But…?" Anna demanded, squaring her shoulders giving him her sternest glare; the sight of which was enough to make his heart melt while filling him with a yearning to reach out and take her in his arms. Yet he stayed paces away from her. _

"_But love isn't the same thing as desire, Anna. And you're so beautiful and I don't want you to ever think that just because you're my wife and I can't always...er... control myself around you," he said glancing down to his groin. "That doesn't mean that you ever have to go to bed with me. Ever." _

"_John…" Anna started, her voice a soft whisper as she took a step towards him arms out stretched._

"_I mean it, Anna." He interjected. He'd started this confession and wanted to get it all out before she could give him pause. "I don't want you to ever think that our vows mean that you have some sort of duty to fulfill. I know what women are taught about marriage; that that side of things are something to be endured simply because a man has needs. That's not how I want our marriage to be. I have so much to be grateful to you for. More than I could ever express or make up for, so our marriage should be about how I can please you. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I know that I'm not the most handsome man, you could have done much better elsewhere…"_

"_Stop right there Mister Bates." Anna scolded her husband in earnest._

"_Anna, I'm serious…" John's tone was defeated and he couldn't bring himself to look her in the face. _

"_As am I. Do you think yours was the first offer I ever got?" That got his attention and he turned to face her abruptly. She bit back her satisfied grin and continued. "I might not have known you my whole life, but I've always been waiting for you. No one else. Just you. Just as you are. In my eyes there is no man more handsome or attractive than the one standing before me." Anna closed the gap between them and took his face in her hands making sure he saw the honesty in her eyes. "If I've have ever seemed like making love to you has been nothing more than a chore then I've failed you as a wife." _

_He began to object but the glare she shot him hushed yet another protest before it could even form on his lips. Anna felt her lips begin to curl into a mischievous smile as she continued. _

_"You're not the only one who has a hard time controlling themselves, Mister Bates. When I see you at the big house doing something as simple as polishing a button I lose my breath watching your hands move knowing, feeling in places low in my body, just how adept those hands are and what the man controlling them can do to me with so little effort." John had begun to surrender to Anna's honesty and placed his hands on her waist holding her near but still not yet pulling her close. Anna recognized this and took the final half step to press her body into his and sighed in relief and contentment when he didn't object. In fact, he finally held her close rubbing her back. "I know what I was taught about marriage John and you weren't wrong that I had long been told that side of things were nothing more than a chore for women. But it was obvious from our wedding night that that was going to be no concern of mine. You've always been so attentive to my needs making sure my pleasure is found multiple times without any thought to your own desires." _

_"As it should be..." _

_"But John, did you ever stop to think about how it makes me feel to have to be the one to pursue you all the time?" She didn't pull away but held her breath in anticipation. _

_"Anna you cannot really think that I don't desire you?" Anna didn't respond, instead keeping her head against his chest picking at some invisible piece of lint on his vest. "Anna, you consume me. You're all I ever think about." He slid his hands from her waist to her shoulders pulling her away slightly so he could gaze into her eyes, seeing them shimmering with the glint of tears tore at his heart. "You believe me don't you?" Anna nodded that she did and she meant it. Her voice was small but adamant as she continued:_

_"Well then, I believe we've come to an understanding Mister Bates. So no more hiding from me. No more turning away when you, all of you, desires me." Anna pushed her hips into him, an action to show just what she meant. "If you want me, I want to know it. We're of one mind on nearly everything Mister Bates, and I assure you we are when it comes to making love as well. I love you John, so much. And you'll start believing right now that I truly desire you. At least as much as you desire me. Maybe even more so." She giggled as her hands traveled south to his hips and her right hand continued even lower cupping him gently just for a moment, relishing the feel of his hardness against her palm. "All our stolen moments in the courtyard who had to stop whom most of the time?" Anna glanced up at John who chuckled and nodded at his wife's truth. _

_Too often, after his return from the clutches of Vera, they found themselves swept up in the dark corners of the courtyard late at night when the house had gone to bed. Though she never spoke of it Anna's insistence on taking things just a touch further each time was evident in her demanding kisses. John had nearly always had been the one to break the lust filled air between them._

_"And when I offered more than once to run away with you do you not think I didn't know exactly what I was saying? That I was offering my body to you right along with my heart? I offered that because I wanted yours so badly in return. So much it kept me awake at night after dreaming of your skin against mine." Anna snaked her hands up to his neck bringing his lips down swiftly upon hers before he could protest. Not that he could even if he wanted to. Powerless as he always was against her and the need pouring from her mouth to his. Their tongues dueled passionately as if they were driving home their points of how desperate their desire for the other was. Breathless they finally drew apart as Anna resettled her head against John's chest, the pounding of his heart thumping against her cheek, echoing the drum song of her own. "But we don't have to only dream any longer John. I am yours just as you are mine. Heart, soul and body. Which is why I don't ever want to see you hiding this," she grazed his arousal again, eliciting a quiet moan from her husband, "again." John nodded and closed his eyes enjoying Anna's light touch._

_"It's a dangerous thing, Mrs. Bates, what you suggest." John's heavy breath washing over Anna's hair as he placed a kiss to her crown. "There are far too many dark corners and empty rooms at the abbey. If I do as you suggest we'll surely be sacked within the week!" Their laughter rang out into the room settling in a moment to an air heavy with love and desire. They kissed again, more languid this time but no less passionate. _

_"If that's what it comes to John, I'm not sure it won't be entirely worth it." Anna's hand found John's as she pulled him towards the stairs and he eagerly followed her into their bedroom where all their previous fears and trepidations had been fully laid to rest in the most heated bout of passion that either had ever experience in their lives._

It was the words spoken by his wife and her actions in the bedroom mere hours before that emboldened him now to pursue a certain action he had long desired. He reached around her turning the flame off from the stove and turning Anna to face him making haste to take her mouth in his. As she melted into him he drew his hands around her grasping her bottom squeezing before lifting her up. Anna moaned as her legs instinctively wrapped around him. Her giggles changed to a gasp of surprise as he sat her down on the small table.

"John Bates, this is the kitchen table! What in earth are you doing?"

"Showing my desire for you." John growled as he lowered his head to her neck not stopping there as he trailed his tongue to her sternum, nuzzling the valley between her breasts. Maybe this wasn't quite the place for this but as he thought, it was his wife's insistence that he make his desires known to her whenever they took him. The thought made him chuckle.

"I would've thought I left you quite exhausted last night, Mister Bates," Anna teased as she toyed with his hairline, her head falling back under her husband's affections. John let a breathy low laugh flow against Anna's skin.

"Exquisite exhaustion my dear wife. An exhaustion I long for every minute." John didn't turn his attention away from Anna's chest as he spoke taking one of her pert nipples in his mouth as punctuation to his remark. His hands massaged her hips before finding the tie to her robe undoing it with ease. Anna shuddered, though from her husband's ministrations or the chill of the morning air against her newly exposed skin she didn't know. Nor did she care. The combination of his warm breath and tongue and the crisp air was heavenly against her, increasing her bodily reaction. Her thighs trembled and she felt herself becoming flushed and wet.

John continued his exploration of her body with his tongue giving equal attention to her other breast before traveling south. His loose hair brushed against Anna's chest then stomach as he kissed a path down her body. After flicking his tongue about her navel he lifted himself away from her taking her small neck in his palm. Anna pouted at the loss of contact at which Bates smiled.

"Lean back love." John's voice was but a heavy breath upon Anna's neck. She was too caught up to question and did as she was told as John laid kiss upon kiss on her forehead, eyelids and cheeks before taking her lips. She relaxed under his attention and let him lower her completely, her back now against the table. John began to slide his large hands down her body, opening the robe up completely unveiling her body fully to him. His thumbs grazed her nipples which tightened under the slightest of touches, eliciting another throaty moan from Anna. As John lowered his mouth to her body, retracing the path he had travelled a moment ago he reached blindly behind him pulling the chair to him to help anchor his weight. This time though he didn't stop when he reached her tight stomach, her tone muscles rippling as he grazed his lips over them. He stroked her thighs with his hands relaxing her as she opened them up to him more. When his lips passed her navel and reached the patch of curls at the apex of her thighs Anna's head lifted in surprise.

"John, what are you…" She shivered in anticipation having an inkling of what he was about to do, wanting him to do it, but not even being quite sure of what was actually about to happen. Her mind was suddenly full of images of what she knew his hands could do to her in that spot combining with knowing what his lips could do everywhere else. The realization hit her and she couldn't help letting out a quiet squeal as her body writhed with the feelings flooding through her. She instinctively tensed up.

"Shhh…" John's hush blew warm air against her curls. "Trust me." He whispered as his hand massaged her before his fingers, in the shape of a 'V,' slipped between her folds opening her up to him. "I've been wanting to do this since our wedding night. To really taste you Anna, you're so intoxicating."

Anna could just barely feel his lips moving against her, so close to that bundle of nerves which would send her soaring to the heavens. She didn't know quite what to expect from what was about to happen but she knew she wanted it, desperately. "Yes, John, please…" Her tone pleading with him to stay his current course, not that he had any intention of backing away now. Her thighs slackened again and she reached one hand to stroke his hair.

John didn't need any more permission than that and placed a gentle kiss to her center of pleasure. Her hips bucked instantly and she could feel a chuckle vibrate from John's lips directly onto her, the sensation only causing her to buck again. John's free hand came to Anna's stomach rubbing small calming circles and holding her gently down. He kissed her again in the same spot but this time didn't stop as her hips moved upwards against his lips. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out and tasted directly the liquid of her arousal for the first time. She tasted as sweet as he imagined and knew her soul to be. It was more heavenly than he had ever dreamed and he couldn't help but to moan and melt against her. He wanted to give Anna time to adjust to this new form of lovemaking but that first taste had created in him an unquenchable thirst and he needed more of her desperately. He lapped at her, lowering his mouth to her opening drawing his tongue in and out of her.

Groans escaped Anna's lips unlike any he had ever heard before causing a smile to take his lips even as his tongue continued working against her. She brought her legs up, bracing her feet on the edge of the table and John could feel them trembling already as the table wobbled beneath her writhing hips. He knew it wouldn't take much more to send her soaring so he found her bundle of nerves again with his lips, flicking his tongue about it, once, twice and then taking it into his mouth. The exclamation of his name that sang out from Anna's lips was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. His attention against her center of pleasure had a near instantaneous effect as Anna's climax began to roll through her whole body. Her hips shifted powerfully up then down, right to left. Her knuckles were white gripping the edge of the table with all the strength her shaking arms could muster. Her thighs threatened to close right against John's ears before falling open again. John hurriedly brought his hand to her gently pressing a single finger into her just enough to feel those glorious muscles clenching and relaxing, clenching and relaxing around him. He eased up his mouth's work against her returning again to light kisses and licks while beginning to glide his finger in and out of her, another finger entering her curling against her insides. Anna's gasping breaths echoed in the kitchen and John could hear her attempting to form words which came to no fruition. He let her body calm but found he wasn't quite ready to end this endeavor.

"John...oh my god…I can't...I…" Anna muttered, her breath still coming in fast pants. She began to attempt to rise though her body felt as is it was made gelatin. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought for sure it was going to burst right through her chest. This was nothing like she had ever experienced, the pleasure coursing through her was immeasurable. She never wanted the sensations running through her veins to cease. Several moments passed before her wits began to gather again. It was then she realized her husband hadn't stopped his ministrations. He had slowed lightened his intentions but his fingers were still inside of her making shallow slow motions and his lips were still ghosting her center. This couldn't be real. She was sure there was no other man on the planet who could be so insistent to discover all of their wife's most sacred of places. He seemed keen on not missing a single inch of her and she wasn't about to complain.

When John began to hear Anna's breathing calm and slow he restarted his efforts just slightly more vigorously, sliding his fingers in deeper before pulling them out again then repeating. Once again his tongue began tracing lazy circles around her now swollen bundle causing Anna to instantly begin writhing beneath him again. He could hear her breath catching in her throat as she would hold it for a second before exhaling forcefully, something John knew she did when she was getting close to the edge.

"Yes...no...John you can't be serious...yes...ohh…" The pleasure was building inside of her again swiftly and so intensely the it was bordering on the most beautiful and exquisite pain she had ever felt. She felt sure it was impossible to survive such an experience, with how hard her heart was pounding and how every single nerve in her body seemed to be on fire. She felt so much heat she was sure she was going to spontaneously combust if this was to last any longer. "John...John...it's so good...it's... too much…"

She had barely gotten the words out when her second climax took her. Not as strong as the first but John could feel it take her all the same as he released her swollen bud from his mouth. Her innermost muscles fluttered around him as he slowly slid his fingers out of her. He left one more kiss against her before palming her sex in the calming massage he knew she enjoyed yet also helped bring her back to earth. He smiled, proud of himself but also at the sight of his gorgeous wife's skin shimmering with sweat, positively glowing in the early morning light.

It took Anna more than one try to get her arms to support her as she attempted to sit up. Her head was swimming and she closed her eyes tight against the spinning of the room. Forcing herself to take a couple of deep breaths the haze in her mind began to dissipate and she opened first one eye than the other seeing only her husband's very satisfied smile. She smiled back and slunk into his lap, sliding-not at all gracefully-off the edge of the table, causing it to tip as her weight shifted on it. John managed to catch her and right the table with a hearty laugh wrapping his arms tightly around her small trembling frame, shifting her so her weight was held on his left thigh. She panted hot breath against his neck between pressing kisses against his skin.

"That was...I don't know what that was other than incredible, John. Indescribable really. My god..." Anna's words came out in quiet gasps as John kissed her hair and soothed her back with his strong hands.

"I'm glad I could bring you so much pleasure. Seeing that glow I created upon your skin? There's nothing that brings me greater joy. Believe that it was for my own selfish desires as well." John found Anna's lips with his own thrusting his tongue into her warm mouth.

Anna greedily searched John's mouth with her tongue, sucking on him hungrily. She could tell his kiss tasted different and rightly assumed it was herself she was tasting. It was odd yet stimulated her greatly; the massaging of his tongue against hers just a heady reminder of where he had just been and how her own flavor had now mixed with the spice of his mouth. Though her head was still hazy with the waves of pleasure she was now coherent enough to feel John's arousal against her legs which were lying across him. Fair was fair in marriage and she wanted nothing more than to return the gift he had just bestowed upon her in kind.

**THE SITTING ROOM:**

Kissing John passionately again Anna stood from his lap taking his hands in hers. Breaking the kiss she began to pull him up from his seat and he came willingly and without question. She let her robe slip from her arms and fall to the floor as they embraced when he stood and John could still feel the tremble of Anna's pleasure coursing through her. He was glad she had been so receptive and responsive. And he hoped she believed that what he had just done to her was as much for his own enjoyment as well as hers. He was hot and flushed with arousal, hearing her moans while tasting her and touching her in the most intimate of ways had left him harder than he had ever thought possible. He had nearly lost himself when his name had rang out from her beautiful mouth in the height of her pleasure. Just the feeling of her body held against his own-her breasts pressing against his bare chest-right now was daring him to become undone, and he would have been completely satisfied.

Anna, though, had ideas of her own. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about doing the same thing to her husband as he had just done to her. Placing her lips on his manhood in gentle kisses before even perhaps taking him fully in her mouth. The thoughts had been fleeting ones leaving her feeling completely wanton and even a bit silly. What would John think about it? What would he think of her for thinking of such an act? Would he enjoy it? Was it something married couples did in the privacy of their bedrooms? All the embarrassment of those thoughts had come before this though. And now she was convinced that it would be something he would enjoy just as much as she would. She also derived great pleasure from seeing the glow of sex blushing his body. She led him to the settee where she pushed him down to it forcefully. John laughed in surprise until he took in Anna's expression which looked like she was about to devour him whole. Oh, if he only knew.

Anna placed her hands on his shoulders lowering herself on to his lap straddling him, latching on to his mouth as she went. She raked her fingers through the hair of his chest pausing at his pecs, rubbing her thumbs against his nipples. She felt a shudder run through him as she rolled her hips forward against his arousal. Feeling his heat and hardness against her wet center was stirring up the insatiable ache she had for their joining, but she was determined to pleasure him in the same way he had done to her. Ignoring her own ache she continued the journey of her hand southward until she had come between them covering his erection with her palm. As she began to stroke him through his pajama bottoms their gasps rang out in unison as she realized their position and close proximity meant that as she rubbed him she too was feeling the friction she was creating against herself. It was heavenly and she gasped in surprise, but it drove her on.

She stopped her motions leaning back slightly but only to slip her fingers into his waist band. John lifted his head from the back of the settee and held her gaze and nodded while lifting his hips to help her lower the garment. When he was freed he placed his hands on her hips and began to shift to a position to join them but Anna stopped him, pushing his hands down to his sides.

"Anna, what...?" His question was lost as she resumed her ministrations on his now bared manhood. She gripped him tightly in her small palm, barely able to encircle his size. As she began stroke him she used her free hand to find the weight he held along with his manhood and massaged that as well. John's lulled state was broken and he coughed her name in surprise.

"You naughty girl." He growled as he brushed her cheek and brought her eyes to meet his. The color blue he found there was unlike he had seen before; darker than ever and completely gleaming with mischief and pleasure. Anna leaned in to kiss him again never stopping or slowing her motions.

"You have no idea, Mister Bates." She purposefully drew out his name, heavy in her Yorkshire lilt, just the way she knew caused him to shiver. Anna paused her ministrations to take his face in her hands. She knew if she were to continue he would need a bit of respite otherwise he might come undone before she could continue with her plan. She remained kissing him for several moments, teasing and tantalizing him with her lips and tongue. At times kissing him deeply then drawing away only to place quick pecks. They chuckled together as John tried to anticipate her moves and catch her mouth with his, Anna dodging him at every chance. She placed kisses to his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his eyelids. Moving on she trailed her lips down his neck. His day old scruff scratching delightfully against her. She inched her tongue out and continued down to his chest, grinding her hips down and backwards against him allowing her more room to explore. She felt his groans rumble through his chest against her lips which curled into a wicked smile. Slowly she shifted to lower her legs to the floor. It was then John realized what she was about to do.

"Anna, you don't have to. I mean just because I...love that was for my own pleasure as much as yours." John took her cheek in his palm and made sure she saw his earnest look, though he couldn't quite hide his excitement at the prospect.

Anna shook her head at him. "You were open with what you desired for me, now I'm simply doing the same. This isn't the first time this has crossed my mind John." She lowered her eyes and embarrassed smile. Placing a finger under her chin he lifted her face, asking if she was serious without saying a word. Anna giggled quietly and shrugged her shoulders, feeling her confidence building under his appreciative smile. "I guess you weren't the only one hiding your desires, Mister Bates. And since that is now behind us..." She didn't give him the chance to respond as placed her lips against the tip of his arousal.

He hissed at the contact, his thighs tightening, instinctively raising his hips just a bit under her touch. She placed her hands on his thighs massaging with her fingers, soothing him into relaxation just as he would do for her. She felt him relax as she ventured on. Edging her tongue out she licked him as she would a penny lick at the fair. The first brushes of her lips and flicks of her tongue against him were light and curious. But as she glanced up at him and saw he was completely surrendered to her she became bolder in her actions, placing more pressure against him with her lips. She trailed her tongue from tip to base and back up again, pausing for just a second before she took just his head in her mouth, waiting for a sign that this was right and pleasurable. The small buck of his hips and the low rumbled 'oh...' of a groan was all she needed to know. She inhaled, puckering her lips around him and flicking her tongue around the tip. John's hands blindly reached out for her finding her shoulders first before moving to her hair. He caressed her scalp before running his fingers through her gold waves.

Anna took him in farther bit by bit, slowly, taking her time to taste and feel. The heat he was emitting was intense and she could feel a light pulse against her lips. He was throbbing with pleasure from her ministrations and the recognition of this increased the moisture and ache between her thighs. She began to move up and down his length teasing his tip then trailing downward. Bates applied gentle pressure to her head and she acquiesced taking him in as far as she could sucking with gentle force. She snaked one hand in massaging the weight he held there, wanting to touch him in this moment. She ached to be touched as well finding her own throbbing center increasingly hard to ignore. Rather than be distracted on the mechanics of how to keep her mouth on him and be touched by him at the same time she did what came naturally, instinctively to her, what had felt so good last night; she sought herself out with her free hand rubbing herself unabashedly.

The loss of control was building for them both. John's hips were thrusting in tandem with the movement of Anna's mouth upon him. She in turn was becoming more erratic as her own climax was once again building from the attention she was giving herself. She was increasing in speed and pressure as her mouth explored every bit of him. It was then she tasted the first salty drops of his seed and though it was unusual, she found it enjoyable knowing the lust and love it came from.

"Oh god..." John's body was beginning to tremble as he realized how close to the edge she was bringing him. "Anna...oh Anna love...I...oh...I want you...need you now!" He exclaimed. Anna was startled and released his throbbing member from the clutches of her warm and wet mouth. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Is it alright? Should I...?" John didn't let her finish as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her lifting her from her kneeling position to standing.

"Shh..." He grabbed her hips and drew her towards him so they found themselves in the same position they started in. He lifted her hips and she understood immediately what he was doing, what he was seeking. She leaned to kiss him, their tongues dancing as she quickly lowered herself onto him. Their lips parted abruptly as their hot breath met in exhaled groans.

Anna pressed her body down hard onto his as he powerfully pushed farther into her; thrusting once, twice, three times, the power ever growing. It was aggressive and passionate and it wasn't going to take long as they both grasped at each other trying to find some stability for their quaking bodies. With a final intense push, lifting his hips completely off the settee while pulling her body down on him they came together. He yelled her name as she called his, collapsing into a sated sweaty heap. Their hot and slick bodies melting into each other as they gasped for breath.

Coming back down to earth John shifted their bodies so they were lying down with Anna applying most of her weight on his broad frame. Reluctantly he slid himself out of her warmth, shivering at the delicious feeling of her tightness easing around him.

Anna buried her face into his chest, her hand covering his heart which felt like it was pounding right into her palm. John hugged her close with one arm while his hand ran through her locks. They remained like that for what felt like an eternity spent in heaven. Neither John nor Anna had ever felt so satisfied or complete in their lives. The power of their love surrounding them, keeping their bare bodies warm like a comforting blanket. They had no need for words, their wildly beating hearts and heaving breaths saying all.

As they were just beginning to succumb to the blissful exhaustion the sun shown through the window glinting in John's eye. It awoke him enough from this perfect dream state to realize with a large amount of dissatisfaction that they couldn't remain like this for the rest of their days. They had jobs and responsibilities. And even though it had felt like it, the rest of the world had not disappeared leaving them alone and unburdened. Such was his level of contentment he gave more than a moment's thought to simply saying 'sod it,' and shirking their jobs just so he could enjoy this feeling for as long as possible.

"Love we unfortunately need to get ready for the day." John said with a heavy heart rubbing Anna's shoulders.

"Ugh...no..." Anna said shaking her head against his chest. "I don't want to move. I don't even know if I'm capable. Honestly, John I've never felt more weak or tired, yet brilliantly alive ever in my life. Why can't we just stay like this forever?" Her voice was an adorable pout that made John's heart swell.

"Believe me, nothing would please me more, but unfortunately we need to work a bit longer before we can make our own way and have our days to do with as we please. But working today brings us one day closer to that goal. So let's get it over with shall we?" John leaned into her, kissing her hair several times over. Sensing his wife's hesitancy he enticed her, "besides, the sooner we get to work, the sooner we'll be able to come right back to our home and do whatever it is we want to do." John ghosted his hands over her body, grasping her bottom with a teasing squeeze. He could feel her smile against his skin and she stirred a bit but was showing no signs of actually getting up. So Bates knew what he was going to have to resort to. Skimming his fingertips northward ever so lightly against her skin he began tickling her when he reached her ribs, knowing how that spot was particularly sensitive.

"John no! That's not fair!" Her laughter was music in his ears, her glorious smile melting his heart. "Fine! I give! We'll go to work!" He joined her in laughing and pulled her in for a quick kiss, before sitting them upright. "I'm going to hold you to that Mister Bates." Anna said with a smirk as she tested her still wobbly knees.

"Hold me to what Mrs. Bates?" John asked with a silly grin.

"All that you just said. That we hurry through the day to come right back here." Anna bit her lip in such a wanton way, John let out a small moan at the sight. "And also that one day we will be free to spend our days as we please, free of any obligations to others." She didn't need to say it, but the dream of one day being their own masters in their own hotel was ever present in their minds. That place on the horizon they were working towards together, hand in hand. John stood taking her hands in his, squeezing tightly.

"I promise my love, to all of the above." He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head so he caught her cheek instead. Anna laughed at his look of surprise and disappointment.

"Better not, love. You'll get me started again and I'll refuse to let you out of my arms for hours, causing both of us to get the sack." She laughed heartily as she made her way for the stairs, pausing at the door to the hall and holding out her hand for her husband to take. Which he did gladly and with a smiling to envy hers. They made their way to their bedroom where they got ready for work and headed out the door only a few minutes behind schedule. The breakfast Anna had begun before John's incredible interruption remaining partially cooked and entirely forgotten on the stove.

**THE BEDROOM REVISITED:**

As much as they would have liked the day to fly, it of course did not, much to both of their chagrins. Lady Mary was particularly insufferable and hard to please but Anna couldn't find it in her to notice much let alone mind. Her thoughts were far too consumed with her husband and the turn their marriage had taken in the last day.

John's mind was also left behind in the cottage as he fumbled through dressing Lord Grantham, dropping cufflinks and losing grip on the garment brush more than once. Normally, Bates would have been embarrassed and frustrated with such incompetence, but today he had to fight back laughter knowing full well why he was as flustered as he was. Every time they ran into each other during the day they had nearly an unspoken agreement keeping a bit more distance between them than normal as they both recognized any closer proximity and it would become too hard to control themselves. Silly grins burst on their faces from across the servant's hall table at each other as they had their tea. They both blushed, feeling as if the whole of Downton Abbey knew exactly what had conspired between them the night before and that morning. As the dressing gong rang, Anna and Bates risked it as they headed to the stairs together.

"If I wasn't still feeling so heavenly, I'd be downright embarrassed. I feel sure it must be written all over our faces. We really must try to be more demure, Mister Bates," Anna chided with a quiet chuckle.

"I agree Mrs. Bates. I, myself, feel like an utter fool. I know I can't stop smiling like one. But I'll be a fool for you any and every day, my love." Bates lowered his voice to but a whisper glancing to make sure they were alone before bringing her hand up to his lips. With echoing sighs they went their separate ways to dress their masters. Dinner for them after in the servant's hall was another exercise in discretion, as well as turning into a teasing game as Anna and John both tried risking stares and looks at each other, hoping to get the other to crack into a fit of giggles.

At long last it was time for their day to end. Hand in hand they traveled back to the cottage, their lovely new little home. They kissed after helping each other off with their coats and drank their nightly tea curled up together on the settee.

When Anna had made her way into the kitchen to start the kettle the sight of their forgotten breakfast and more so, the kitchen table made her blush from head to toe. She didn't know how she was going to cook another meal in the room, let alone eat one at the small table ever again without losing her wits completely with the memories of what had happened in that very spot. She laughed aloud, shaking her head. It was just the first of what she hoped to be many happy memories to be made in the kitchen. Someday, she hoped to have memories of teaching their children to cook in this room, imagining a mess of flour about the space from their son or daughter's small hands. Anna sighed closing her eyes to hold the dream in her mind. She felt sure her heart was going to burst from the happiness she felt. As she made to leave the kitchen, tea tray in hand, she looked back and whispered, "Someday."

While Anna was busy with the tea, dreaming of what had been and what was yet to come, John was also finding his mind adrift. He had walked into the sitting room with purpose; light the fire and the lamps, and choose a book to read to his wife. Yet, when the sight of the settee greeted him his tasks were forgotten. His mind took him back to the first time they had set foot into this sacred place of theirs. The settee collapsing under their combined weight as they fell into it during a passionate kiss.

He still couldn't believe Anna's actions that morning. She had certainly convinced him that he never need fear that she was merely indulging him or going through the motions in the bedroom. Or any other room in the house... or the garden for that matter. He thought to himself with a laugh even as he felt a flash of heat run through him. He shook his head and turned his attention to building the fire. It was then an image flashed into his mind, as clear as day.

He saw himself in his chair with a book and Anna relaxed on the settee with her knitting in her lap, smiles playing softly on their faces. All normal, with the exception that their gazes fell not on the hobbies they held in their hands, but on the floor just in front of the fire. John saw children there. Two of them. One boy and one girl. The girl looked to be about two years older than her brother with John's dark curls but Anna's clear blue eyes. The younger boy was fair haired like Anna but his eyes were clearly his father's. A tear stung John's eyes and he said a silent prayer. He had never seen anything as beautiful before in his life as that perfect image of his wife and children. "Someday." He whispered as he picked up a favorite of Anna's favorite poetry just as she entered with their tea.

They drank their tea largely in silence. Anna snuggled under John's arm as he stroked her hair.

"It's late, love. We should go to bed." John spoke breaking the happy quiet between them.

"Yes, I supposed you're right. It's been an exhausting day." She replied with a yawn.

"That it certainly has been." John tickled her side quickly and kissed her forehead.

"Hush you." She brought her hand to his neck and brought his lips down to hers. "Come on, off to bed." They walked slowly to and then up the stairs. They shed their clothes and when they were down to their underthings John pulled Anna into his arms.

"Today Anna, will live in my mind as long as I breathe. We shared so much and I don't just mean our bodies. We really gave all of ourselves, our souls to each other." John stopped abruptly suddenly becoming self conscious of this emotional outpour. Anna didn't need him to continue, nodding in agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel it too. I meant it when I said we are of one mind John. We are simply just one. I love you Mister Bates." She tightened her grip around his waist.

"I love you." He breathed into her hair. They stayed like that for a moment until their yawns echoed in the room. Laughing they pulled apart and moved to the bed. He pulled back the quilt for her and she crawled in with him following right behind. They laid on their sides facing each other, drinking in the gaze of the other. John wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her lips. She opened to him and the kiss was prolonged into a slow languid dance. Her hands rested on his chest and when they parted she laid her head upon them. It was only moments later they both lost themselves to the exquisite exhaustion-both physical and mental-of the day which lead to the most blissful and best night of sleep either had ever had.


End file.
